


Happiness is It

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confidential Work is Hard Work, Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Pauline fell in love with Maria between meeting her for the first time and kissing her for the second. It's only later on  that her job started being an issue. But all couples have bridges they need to cross in order to be where they're meant to be - happy.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020





	Happiness is It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> Hope this is enjoyable dear 💚

It's taken years for Maria to open up, to let her in, to let her be a part of this world of hers that is so secret and powerful Pauline had to fight for her to let her guard down. Watching her partner leave a date, or a movie night, or their bed, plain and simple, one too many times did it back then. It made Pauline get up and follow Maria down the hall of their apartment. It made her tie her long red hair in the messiest bun she ever gave a shit about, and ask. 

"Where are you going?" 

And ask again. 

"Where are you going that is so important you have to leave  _ again _ ?"

Maybe it wasn't fair. Maria was allowed to love her job, even if it meant cutting down their moments together. She was allowed to be passionate and to want to follow said job wherever it took her, whenever it happened. 

But Pauline can't help but think, now that years have passed and she attends SHIELD's Christmas party with her wife, that her sticking up for herself for once, has paid off. For both of them. 

_ "Spying on criminals."  _

It's paid off tenfold. 


End file.
